Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~
Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~ is the Nintendo DS port of Oshare Majo Love and Berry. It was released on November 22, 2006. The game was packaged with a white card reader, stickers, and 10 cards. Sega also released a limited version of the game packaged with a pink Love and Berry DS Lite, Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Song Collection~ CD, a pink card reader, stickers, and 60 cards. Some features exclusive to this release are the story mode and the ability to create your own card. Cards Cards included The first six cards are the same cards as the first set of Trial Cards. The latter four cards are exclusive to ~DS Collection~, but Magical Decoration can be used in arcades. ''~DS Collection~'' promotion cards While part of the 2006 Winter Collection, they were designed after the DS Collection cards in layout, except with a shiny background. They are, however, standardized with the rest of the cards in Version 9, due to the fact that ~DS Collection~ was never localized. The cards listed above are also what Love and Berry wear for most of the pre-2007 promotional material since the game's launch in 2004. This was also the last time these outfits were on the roster beginning from the 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection, excluding Best Collection re-releases. Official Card Packs For ￥210, booster packs were released that included three cards each. They are similar in design with the cards included with the game, and can also be used in the arcade version. There are two versions that exist: Normal or Shiny (may come in different variations) They are the following: Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Main Menu Story Mode (おはなし Ohanashi) *''Note: Story Mode's plot cannot be added for the time being due to a lack of an English translation. If anyone is willing to help add portions of the plot, do so.'' Story Mode is a visual novel where either Love or Berry will go around with their everyday life. She will go around with the other playable character not chosen, along with meeting certain characters and the boy for each area. After encountering Miesha, the two will have a face-off. Story Mode's difficulty, by default, will always be in Recommended Easy. Even if the player loses against their rival for the dance, they will still be able to proceed with the visual novel components, albeit with a different ending. Like any other visual novel, you are given a set of questions that will affect the story. While most actions aren't timed, there are certain points where you are only given a 30-second choice, a 15-second choice, and a choice without a time limit. These usually affect the story, along with the character's affinity with the boy, which ranges from bad to perfect, similar to Dress Up Power. For the first five chapters, the areas are, in order, Street Court, Fashion Street, Disco, Seaside Stage, and Idol Stage. However, Chapters 2 and 3 and Chapters 4 and 5 can have their orders in play switched. If you have one boy with higher affinity compared to the others, your final chapter will be the Ball, and you will dance with him. Love or Berry, depending on who wasn't chosen, will be your rival. If you have all the boys in the same affinity, you will get the Special Stage, to have your final face-off with Miesha. Game Mode (ゲーム Gēmu) Replica of the 2006 Autumn-Winter Collection version of Oshare Majo Love and Berry. *Super Easy - 2 stages, with the beats drastically reduced. *Recommended Easy - 3 stages, with the last stage having to be unlocked with ranking first. *Kind of Hard - 4 stages, with the Special Stage having to be unlocked with ranking first. *Dress-Up Research - A stage where you can test out which cards work and which cards don't, which combos work, and what are the special combos that will raise your score to a high amount. *Contest Practice - Plays for 2 stages. The player can choose 2 songs (or the same song twice) from any collection, with losing not affecting this. The game is automatically set to Kind of Hard (with Pajama Misses), but with the rival's Dress Up Power set to levels seen in Recommended Easy. *2-Player Competition - 2-player mode that requires two copies of Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~. This is only applicable with DS Wireless Play, and Magical Time Plus is banned. Notes: *The following cards are the only cards supported: **The cards included with the game **Some DUMMY cards **Hair & Makeup Cards H001 - H049 **Dress Up Cards D001 - D145 **Footwear Cards F001 - F076 **Special Item Cards S001 - S009 **Sparkling Location Test Cards **Hannari Komachi (due to being an event card from Magic of Happiness) *Newer cards released from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection onwards will be not read. Either an error will be told (ex. Yawakara Mouton Boots will cause the character to say that the barcode cannot be used), or the code will be read as a certain card (Ex. T007 will become Military Girl). **However, 2007 Spring Sakura Collection cards can still be used in ~DS Collection~, but instead of letting the player use it for normal gameplay, it will grant them one Bonus Point per card. *This game is not fully supported by the Nintendo DSi and its XL (or LL as referred to in Japan) version and the Nintendo 3DS. While the cartridge will still work due to a lack of region-locking, the absence of a GBA slot to insert the card scanner will make the player unable to change the character's fashion. The player will then always lose due to no Dress Up Power in the game low enough to allow the player to win with default clothing. *There are three ways to be able to follow the rhythm. Tapping the bottom screen with the stylus, the face buttons, and the D-pad. *The special secret combos are the exact same as those are in the 2006 Autumn-Winter Collection. Not all of them are found, however. Fashion Creator (オシャレさくせい Oshare sakusei) A special mode that allows you to make your own designs. The data is then saved into the cartridge, but the only way to be able to use your creations is when you scan the respective type of DS Collection Card. Due to the arcade machine itself lacking any coding for customized cards, these creations cannot be used in the arcade game. The player can choose four templates, four patterns (each different for each template), and four colors. Every creation only has one lucky color, even if that card is a Dress Up card. Every new save file will have a randomly generated color palette of four colors, and the only way to get items of different colors is by trading with a friend. Local Card Exchange (つうしんこうかん Tsūshin kōkan) Requires two copies of Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~. Exchange designs made with the Card Creator. The player can also receive cards with lucky colors not available in their respective cartridge, as each cartridge only has a random selected palette of four colors. This is only applicable with DS Wireless Play. Settings (せってい Settei) There are various things that can be set in this area. *The player can enter a password. *The player can set the tambourine's color scheme. There are four different color schemes available. **Light blue tambourine with white and yellow decorations. The background is pink. (default) ***This color scheme closely resembles the color scheme of the arcade cabinet. **Pink tambourine with white and blue decorations. The background is green. **Green tambourine with white and magenta decorations. The background is yellow. **Yellow tambourine with white and violet decorations. The background is blue. *The player can initialize their data, which includes data from Story Mode, Fashion Creator and Bonus Mode. Bonus Mode (おまけ Omake) Bonus Mode can be unlocked either if the player gains their first Bonus Point (The first song unlocked will always be ABCD Everything's Okay!). This can be done by beating Kind of Hard or Story Mode for the first time. The player can unlock more songs and angles by gaining Bonus Points via winning Kind of Hard, finishing Story Mode again, entering codes, or by scanning any card from the 2007 Spring Sakura Collection. Bonus Mode allows the player to watch Love and Berry sing and dance to a certain song without having to play a rhythm game. There are three different angles, one that shows both of the characters (or just one in the case of the Ball), one that focuses on Love, and another that focuses on Berry. Songs Included Every song from the 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection to the 2006 Autumn-Winter Collection is included, but the only Special Stage song available is Re-Born. 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection * Re-Born (as a Special Stage song) 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection * ABCD Everything's Okay! * Talk of the Town... * Operation Mirror Ball * SPARKLE SPARKLE Mermaid * See You Again Tomorrow * Frühlingsstimmen (Voices of Spring) 2006 Spring-Summer Collection * Friends * Mysterious Walk * Lookie, Lookie! * That is Summer * Spring is Nice * Waltz of the Flowers 2006 Autumn-Winter Collection * Feelings to go Ahead * Daddy's Birthday * Excitement and Flutters * A Piece of Summer * Sign of Snow * The Blue Danube Trivia *Similar to early versions of Oshare Majo Love and Berry, none of the characters' 3D models open their mouths while either speaking or singing. This is most likely due to the technical limitations of the Nintendo DS not being able to reach the capacity of the arcade game itself. Gallery s-l1600 (1).jpg|Limited edition packaging 2.jpg|''Love and Berry'' DS Lite 5.jpg|DS Lite decorated with stickers included with the game 4.jpg|Stickers 8.jpg|Gameplay 1 (1).jpg|Gameplay L46.jpg|DS Lite case (sold separately) wp02_1280ds.jpg|DS Collection Wallpaper wp01_1280ds.jpg|DS Collection Wallpaper Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Japan-exclusive